Mobile robots are widely known and used in many applications. These mobile robots can for example be used at home, or for professional tasks (defense, security, health, rescue, . . . ).
In general, these mobile robots comprise motors and actuators allowing them to move and act in a physical environment. A control unit controls the robot's motion either with predefined commands or with commands sent by a user.
The mobile robots generally comprise a camera and a communication unit, wherein the communication unit transmits an image taken by the camera to a user.
It is highly desirable that the robot be remotely controllable by the user.
A large variety of control devices have been proposed in the past, to allow a user to control the robot and make him move in the physical environment.
It is for example known to remotely control a robot with a control device comprising a display unit displaying the images taken by the robot's camera, and a keyboard, the user controlling the robot's displacements through keys and arrows of the keyboard.
However, the control devices known in the art are tedious and complex to use, especially for long distances and/or for complex trajectories. In addition, only a trained user is able to manage the control of the robot. Therefore, the known solutions to control mobile robots are not satisfactory.